


Have a little yogurt with your bullshit

by Sonofashepard



Series: Fifty Times Over, I Only See You [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Levi is an Asshole, M/M, One Shot, Sarcasm, lots and lots of fluff., maybe this will help with writers block, random thing that came to mind, yogurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2345393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonofashepard/pseuds/Sonofashepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren had been coming to this yogurt shop for the past three years. He had always sat in the same place, at the same time, and ordered the same thing. Never in his life, had he ever been overly immature. But, the moment a raven haired shit sat down in HIS SEAT, Eren lost his cool. But... What happens when he realizes this guy isn't half bad? Or will he even give the guy a chance to explain himself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have a little yogurt with your bullshit

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had some writers block lately, and I'm hoping this will help get me out of it :D

"Morning Eren." Armin's voice came from around the corner, and even though they were unable to see each other, they knew exactly who was where. "The usual?" Some clunks and clanks came from the back room, and Eren chuckled.

"Yeah, the usual." He shot his famous glare towards Jean, his hatred for him was strong, but he was surprised when the horse-faced bastard just grinned. "What are you looking at, creep?" Eren tried his hardest not to shiver, the emotion that was emitting from Jean was overly uncomfortable. Jean just shook his head, flicking his eyes towards Eren's table. 

Now, this table didn't have a name tag, or a reservation sticker, or even Eren's name written in sharpie. Okay, maybe it did have his name written in Sharpie. But this table, was Eren's. He had sat at it ever since Captain Erwin America had opened the damned place three years ago. Eren, sometimes accompanied by his sister or friends when they weren't working, would come here, and sit at that  _exact_ table. But, today, some idiot with an undercut was sitting in  _Eren's god damn chair._

Eren was never the irrational type. Alright, scratch that. He had a temper. But he usually took it out on Jean. Eren never fumed about anything impractical, but his chair,  _was his fucking chair_. And any dumb ass that dared to actually sit in it, and enjoy a medium sized cup of frozen banana yogurt with some ugly, chopped up almonds on it, deserved to have a fist down their throat. And the worst part, is that no one sat there. Ever. But, low and behold, there was a stuck up asshat sitting in his chair, munching on some disgusting, half frozen yogurt while reading something.  _Oh, look at that._ He's reading 'Wuthering Heights'. Now he wasn't just a dumb ass, he was a stuck up Twilight fan. 

Eren let out a huff, shooting one last glare at Jean before trudging over to his table. Tossing his bag under a  _not-his-fucking-chair,_ he slammed his hand down on the table, hoping to get the guy to jump, or even just flinch. He didn't. The man's narrowed, gray eyes flicked up in annoyance, only to skirt back to the words in the book. This, for some unknown reason, pissed Eren off more. He yanked the back of the _once-again,-not-his-fucking-chair_ away from the table, and sat down, glaring at the nameless guy like a five year old throwing a temper tantrum. And well, he was. Only difference was that he was nineteen. He folded his arms across his chest, and cleared his throat. But, before he could say anything, the guy spoke, catching him off guard.

"I swear to everything holy, if you say this is your chair, I will drop kick your sorry ass to Mexico." Without even looking up, the man's lips clamped shut once more, and he flipped a page. 

"Well, you better get ready. Cuz that is my fucking chair." Eren smirked, his eyes shining in a way that said 'you aren't gonna do shit.' Which, The man seemed to look up at that exact moment, and prove Eren wrong. 

A lightning quick hand shot across the stretch of the table, latching onto the front of Eren's crew neck, yanking him forward. He was now inches away from this strangers face, and oddly enough, this is a really bad time to start admiring the man's features. But, Eren can't stop himself. 

The man had shining gray/silver irises, outlined by thick, heavy lids, surrounded by bags probably brought on by sleepless night after sleepless night. His eyes, strangely beautiful in a way, were conveyed by thin, straight eyebrows, separated by a small space, which opened up to a very thin, slightly pointed nose. His jaw line swooped to coexist with his nose and eye line, and his chin ended in a very pointed manner. He had a slight feminine face, and Eren couldn't help but think he was actually attractive, not just for a man. Another thing Eren couldn't help but do was smile. Genuinely smile. And, of course, this creeped the man out more than it should have. 

"What are you, some kind of masochist?" The stranger spit the words at him, growling as he did so. He then released Eren, letting him fall back into his chair with a clank. Eren chuckled. 

"No, I'm not." He blushed lightly, realizing his face was stretched into a wide grin. Shaking himself, he regained a straight face. "I'm Eren." He held out his hand, hoping the guy would shake it. He didn't.

"I don't care." And just like that, the guy was back to reading his stupid book. 

"Oh come on. What's your name? At least give me that!" The man scuffed, flipping another page.

"Oh, and why do I owe you such a prestigious item?" So this guy wasn't just an asshole and a stuck up prick. He was also overly smart and obviously flaunted it.

"Uh, I don't know. I gave you mine." Eren almost brought up the chair thing again. Almost.

"Not like I wanted the damned thing." Another page was flipped.

"Just give me your name!" Armin strolled over, holding Eren's medium cup full of vanilla chocolate swirled yogurt. "Thanks, Armin."

"You're welcome." Armin eyed the other man. "Who's this? Did you make a friend?" Skepticism rose in the blonde boy's throat, making Eren sigh.

"I don-"

"My name's Levi." And yet again, he flipped another page. And, at the same time, the two younger boys spoke.

"AHA! Now I know!" Eren exclaimed.

"Nice to meet you, Levi." Armin smiled. Levi just grunted, scanning the page once more. Armin nodded and left, not expecting the two to say anything interesting. 

"So you're name is Levi, huh?" Eren leaned forward, feeling anticipation for the next set of words to come from Levi's mouth.

"Yeah, shit stain, I just said it." Levi peered over his book. "Why the hell do you keep look at me like that? I'm not some pretty fucking whore, now stop." He didn't avert his eyes this time. 

"I think you're quite pretty." Immediately Eren turned pink, breaking his eyes away from Levi's. And, for some reason, Eren's heart stopped when Levi chuckled. "So uh... Previous mishap forgotten.."

"I swear to god, if you ask me on a fucking date, I'll hit you." A tinge of sarcasm laced his words, and Eren smiled. 

"Then hit me."


End file.
